Angela Baker
| aliases = Peter Baker Angela Johnson Maria Nicastro Allison Kramer | franchise = Sleepaway Camp | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = New York | associations = Camp Arawak Camp Rolling Hills Camp New Horizons | known relatives = John Baker Angela Baker II Ricky Thomas Martha Thomas | status = | born = 1969 | died = | 1st appearance = Sleepaway Camp | final appearance = | actor = Felissa Rose Pamela Springsteen Frank Sorrentino Carrie Chambers }} Angela Baker, formerly Peter Baker, is a fictional transgender serial killer and the main antagonist from the ''Sleepaway Camp'' film series. The character was originally played by Felissa Rose in the 1983 slasher film Sleepaway Camp. Actor Frank Sorrentino played young Peter Baker in the film's prologue. An unnamed extra played Angela during the gender reveal at the climax of the film. The role then went to Pamela Springsteen for the film's first two sequels, Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers and Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland. For the incomplete Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor, actress Carrie Chambers played the part of Allison Kramer, who was then revealed to actually be Angela. Biography Notes & Trivia * * Note to editors: Although Angela Baker is actually a different character altogether, most identify Angela Baker as the primary killer of the Sleepaway Camp film series. As such, the title of this article reflects her most commonly used identity for the purposes of search functions and linked-to pages. The real Angela Baker is going to be identified as Angela Baker II. * It could be argued whether the killer that appears in Return to Sleepaway Camp is actually Peter or if it was the original Angela, who had survived the boating accident from their childhood. Actress Felissa Rose, who played adult Peter in the first movie, reprised the role of Angela II for this film. * Actress Pamela Springsteen, who portrayed Angela in the second and third installments of the franchise, is the younger sister of rock and roll legend Bruce Springsteen. Tools of the trade * Ajax - Used to kill Tawny Richards. * Axe - Used to kill Anita Burcham and Greg Nakashima. * Battery acid - Burned T.C.'s face with battery acid. * Barbecue grill - Bound the Shote twins and burned them alive. * Chainsaw - Chainsawed Anthony. * Firecrackers - Used to blow up Peter Doyle's face. * Flagpole - Suspended Cindy Hammersmith then dropped her onto her face. * Handgun - Used to kill Barney Whitmore and Eugene. * Knife - Used to kill Jack. * Lawnmower - Ran over Lilly Miranda's head. * Log - Used to bludgeon Herman Miranda & Jan Hernandez. * Power drill - Drilled Mare in the face. * Syringe - Used to stab a paramedic & a police officer. * Truck - Used to kill Maria Nicastro. Body Count Running list as Angela Baker in disguise.]] # Artie The death of Artie is unconfirmed. Artie was taken away by ambulance after suffering severe burns. Though he likely died as a result of his injuries, it is possible that he may have lived. This database is going to treat Artie as a canonical Angela Baker victim. # Kenny # Billy # Meg # Young camper #1 # Young camper #2 # Young camper #3 # Young camper #4 # Judy # Mel Kostik # Paul # Phoebe # Brooke Shote # Jodi Shote # Mare # Judd # Anthony # Ally Burgess # Demi # Leah # T.C. # Sean Whitmore # Matt # Charlie # Emilio # Uncle John # Rob Darrinco # Diane # Unnamed driver # Maria Nicastro # Tawny Richards # Herman Miranda # Jan Hernandez # Peter Doyle # Snowboy # Arab # Cindy Hammersmith # Lilly Miranda # Bobby Stark # Riff # Barney Whitmore # Anita Burcham # Greg Nakashima # Paramedic # Police officer # Eugene # Jack Sleepaway Camp # Artie # Kenny # Billy # Meg # Young camper #1 # Young camper #2 # Young camper #3 # Young camper #4 # Judy # Mel Kostik # Paul Sleepaway Camp II # Phoebe # Brooke Shote # Jodi Shote # Mare # Judd # Anthony # Ally Burgess # Demi # Leah # T.C. # Sean Whitmore # Matt # Charlie # Emilio # Uncle John # Rob Darrinco # Diane # Unnamed driver Sleepaway Camp III # Maria Nicastro # Tawny Richards # Herman Miranda # Jan Hernandez # Peter Doyle # Snowboy # Arab # Cindy Hammersmith # Lilly Miranda # Bobby Stark # Riff # Barney Whitmore # Anita Burcham # Greg Nakashima # Paramedic # Police officer Sleepaway Camp IV # Eugene # Jack Appearances * Sleepaway Camp * Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers * Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland * Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor See also * Angela Baker victims * Angela Baker appearances External Links * Angela Baker at the Villains Wiki * Angela Baker at the Dead Meat Wiki * Angela Baker at the Sleepaway Camp Wiki References Category:Main characters Category:Psychopaths Category:1969 character births